Mientras despiertas
by MariiBravo
Summary: Siempre seré tu amiga y tu compañera de equipo, aquella que al igual que los otros integrantes… Siempre querrán verte feliz y en paz ante todo. Drabble por el mes SS. Día dos


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.**

 **Este Drabble participa en la actividad del mes SS del grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love****

* * *

 **Día dos:**

" _El primer rayo de sol, me ilumina el corazón te distingo junto a mí. Mi salvación."_ **Si amaneciera — Saratoga**

* * *

Despiertas por los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtran en la habitación, suspiras recordando lo ocurrido en la noche. Nuevamente las pesadillas se habían apoderado de ti, aunque para ti siempre han sido recuerdos de la noche más oscura de tu vida… Una realidad que se convirtió en pesadilla.

Sí, eso suena mejor.

Recuerdas como la voz de ella hizo que regresaras a la realidad, encontrándote con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes de preocupación y sus cálidas manos acunando tu rostro.

Verla hizo que tu corazón se tranquilizara.

Te susurro que todo estaba bien, que solo era un sueño, como una madre a su hijo asustado que no encuentra tranquilidad alguna en los sueños… Y en realidad lo eres, a tus escasos veinte y tantos años lo eres… Lo eres cuando mientras duermes los oscuros recuerdos de la matanza de tu clan se cuelan en tus sueños y se hacen uno solo, en ese momento te sientes como un niño débil que se ahoga en su propio miedo, en su angustia… En su dolor.

También recuerdas como una vez más con tu mirada le cuestionaste el estar contigo, ¿Cómo una persona tan pura como ella podía esta con un ser tan podrido como tú? Ella que tenía tantas cosas por delante y tú una persona que tenía tantas cosas arrastras, tantos pecados… Y que irónicamente intento arrebatarle la vida, a ella que ahora era como tu salvavidas en noches como aquella.

Ella que después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a entender el lenguaje de tus miradas, no hizo más que sonreírte mientras acercaba su rostro al tuyo, hasta quedar tan cerca que sus alientos se entrelazaban convirtiéndolos en uno, tú como siempre disfrutaste de su cercanía mientras esperabas la repuesta que sabias que te daría.

— **Te amo… Aunque hace mucho que ser amada por ti quedo en segundo plano, yo solo quería salvarte, quería ver tus ojos libres de oscuridad alguna — Tus ojos estaban conectados con los de ella, parecía como si quisiera transmitirte sus pensamientos mediante ellos — Cuando acepte que Naruto era el único que podría lograr traerte de regreso decidí entonces que yo estaría a su lado y que lo ayudaría. No me importaba si elegías a cualquier chica para ser tu compañera, si eras feliz, si estabas bien, entonces yo también estaría bien… —Hizo una pausa y pudiste apreciar como su sonrisa se volvía más grande — No sabes lo feliz que me hace estar contigo, pero aún más el poder brindarte mi amor. Yo quiero estar para ti en noches como estas. Porque te amo siempre estaré aquí, así algún día decidas estar con otra chica y quieras terminar esta relación…—La interrumpiste con un beso, esa idea de ella te resultaba absurda, su risa fue lo que no permitió que hablaras y ella lo aprovecho para seguir con su discurso—siempre seré tu amiga y tu compañera de equipo, aquella que al igual que los otros integrantes… Siempre querrán verte feliz y en paz ante todo.**

— **Yo… Gracias por… — Ella sabía lo que querías decir y te interrumpió de manera placentera para ambos.**

Su beso al igual que los otros estaban llenos de infinito amor y tú le respondías de igual manera, no eras de esos que decían lo que sentía con facilidad, pero en momentos como esos, donde solo eran ustedes dos, podías demostrárselo. Ella besos desde tu frente hasta tu barbilla, pasando por los ojos y la nariz.

No sabes cuándo, pero volviste a caer dormido y no tuviste pesadilla alguna… Es más, cierta personilla de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes era la protagonista de tus sueños.

 _ **No sabes cuándo…Claro, pero si recuerdas cuales fueron las palabras que hicieron que ese**_ _algo_ _ **cálido se instalara en tu pecho y que dejaras arrastrarte al mundo de los sueños.**_

* * *

— **No me agradezcas Sasuke-kun, luchar por ti y estar aquí no es una obra de caridad ni mucho menos… No me agradezcas por amarte de esta manera, solo deja que mi amor te abrace todas las noches en las que tengas pesadillas y en las que no.**

* * *

 **¡Lo logre! Solo Dios sabe lo que me costó terminar este Drabble y sentirme satisfecha ;u;**

 **Dedicado a Valeria que me apoyo mientras escribía esto y a todas las chicas del grupo, son las mejores *Inserte un corazón aquí***


End file.
